


Safe Sane and Consensual

by Krit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam begins to find himself as a sub. The first 'dom' he finds is not a dom at all. He takes advantage of Liam, who doesn't know any better. Luckily, Liam's alpha won't stand for that. Scott will do whatever he has to, to keep his beta safe and happy. To give him what he needs. And maybe Scott needs it too.</p><p>~</p><p>Liam's first relationship is not a BDSM relationship. It is an abusive relationship with the abuser masquerading as a dom.<br/>Liam and Scott then learn together what BDSM is really all about.</p><p>Dub-Con only applies to first chapter/beginning of second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmagoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagoo/gifts).



            Liam’s freshman year of college was shaping up to be a lot simpler than his freshman year of high school. Go to class. Do the work. Play lacrosse. Simple. Easy. No life or death situations. No one trying to kill him. It was quiet. It was safe. It was boring.

 

             He began spending his free time online. Late night porn surfing led to some new revelations about himself. If he was being honest, it made a lot of sense. A quick Google search brought him to a gay BDSM chat room. He didn’t understand most of what the other people were saying, and he didn’t even bother contributing. But he couldn’t make himself leave. Then someone singled him out.

 

 **AlphaDog** : Hey WolfCub. I like your name ;)

 

 **WolfCub** : Thanks. :D It’s kind of a joke. I’m the youngest of my friends.

 

 **AlphaDog** : So, are you a sub?

 

 **WolfCub** : Yeah.

 

 **WolfCub** : I think so.

 

 **WolfCub** : I’m really new to this. Super new.

 

                **AlphaDog** : I’m a dom. Maybe I can help… Show you the ropes ;) What’s your e-mail?

 

                Liam hesitated for a moment. But what was the harm in giving the guy his e-mail? It would be nice to have an actual person to talk to. Someone to answer questions and give advice.

 

~*~

 

                Kyle was so patient with Liam. He answered all his questions no matter how stupid they were. And even helped him with school. He put Liam on a schedule. Told him when to go to bed, when to get up, and when to do his homework. Soon, Liam’s entire day was mapped out. What he did, where he went, and who he interacted with. Liam liked the structure. Handing control of his life to someone else. It felt… Right. Comfortable. It was a bit much. He liked the way Scott was with him. His real alpha. Just taking over the big stuff. But Kyle wasn’t actually an alpha. And they didn’t have to deal with assassins, or hunters, or other crazy supernatural creatures. It wasn’t perfect, but it was what Liam needed.

 

                By the time Kyle suggested they meet up in person, they had already been having an online D/s relationship for a month. They had Skype sex every night, and Liam was allowed to come once a week. After one such session, Kyle broached the topic.

 

                “You’re coming over to my house this Friday after classes. You’ll be staying all weekend. The only clothes you’ll need are for school on Monday. I’m texting you my addresses.”

 

                “Um… Ok. I guess. I don’t know if I’m… comfortable with that yet.”

 

                Kyle sat back in his seat and raised a disapproving eyebrow at him.

 

                “You know better than that Liam. I’m your dom. I know what’s best for you.”

“Yes sir. I’ll see you Friday.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

~*~

 

                When Liam got to Kyle’s house, his hands were shaking. The door opened and Liam was pulled inside. Kyle was taller than he thought he would be.

 

                “Strip.” Kyle commanded before grabbing a box off the coffee table. Liam did as he was told, hesitating slightly before removing his underwear.

 

                “Shouldn’t I have like a safe word or something?”

 

                “You won’t need one. I’m not going to do anything you can’t take.” Kyle pulled a black leather dog collar out of the box and fastened it around Liam’s neck. “You’re mine now. You belong to me. I know what’s best for you. Do you understand?”

 

                The collar was tight against Liam’s throat. Almost too tight. He liked the feel of it, but it was a little uncomfortable as he moved his head. “Yes sir.”

 

                Kyle grinned and tangled his fingers in Kyle’s hair. “Good boy.” He murmured before kissing him. It was better than Liam imagined. Kyle’s hands were strong and forceful. It was perfect. As he pulled away, Kyle grabbed the ring on the collar and pulled Liam over to the couch. Kyle sat down and forced Liam to his knees in front of him. “Are you going to be good for me?” Liam nodded, having an idea as to where this was going. Kyle had told him at length what he wanted to do to him. He had given blow jobs before. He had experimented with Mason a few times in high school. And Scott’s friend Danny at that one party. He was pretty good at it and it was kinda fun. Kyle opened his pants and pulled Liam’s head forward, not giving him any time to adjust before thrusting deep into his throat. Liam gagged and tried to breathe as Kyle held him there for a moment before pulling him back a bit. He kept up a harsh pace, fucking Liam’s mouth while murmuring filthy sentiments that he probably meant as compliments. Just as Liam was starting to get used to the rhythm, Kyle pulled him off completely and came on his face and chest.

 

                “Don’t wipe any of that off.” Kyle grabbed a coil of rope from the end table and tied Liam’s wrists together in front of him. Then his lifted his hands and fastened the rope to the ring on the collar, pulling his hands up under his chin. He then lifted him up and draped him over his lap. “Have you ever been spanked before boy?” Liam shook his head. Kyle didn’t like it when he talked too much. Kyle grabbed Liam’s ass cheek hard before delivering a sharp slap. Liam yelped before burying his face in the couch. Each slap was harder than the last, and Liam lost count after a few minutes. He wasn’t sure when he started crying. He knew when he started begging Kyle to stop though. The older man grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

 

                “I thought you were a real sub. Are you?”

 

                “Y-yes sir.”

 

                “Are you a useless weakling?”

 

                “No! No sir.”

 

                “Alright then. So you’ll take what I give you?”

 

                “Yes sir.”

 

                Liam squeezed his eyes shut and felt his fangs drop and slice into his lip as the blows continued. When it was finally over, Liam heard a camera going off.

               

                “Wha-?“

 

                “Hush.” Kyle stood them both up and led Liam into the bedroom. “That’s where you sleep.” He pointed to a small blanket on the floor at the foot of the bed. Liam nodded, physically and mentally exhausted. He curled up on the blanket and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

~*~

 

                When Liam woke up, the rope was digging into his wrists. He was grateful for his werewolf healing as he watched the raw skin knit itself back together. There was a water bottle and a granola bar on the floor next to the blanket. It was difficult to eat and drink with his hands tied, but he managed it. Sitting up against the foot of the bed, he wondered if he should get up and look for Kyle, or wait for him there. The choice was made for him a minute later when Kyle walked back through the door.

 

                “Stand up and bend over the foot of the bed.” Liam did as he was told, wincing as he tried to twist his hands into a more comfortable position. Then he felt Kyle’s hands rub over his ass. “It’s not even red anymore.”

 

                “I heal fast.” Liam whispered.

 

                “Well, I like a challenge.” Kyle pinched him and chuckled. “Don’t move. Don’t say a word.” Kyle stepped away for a moment and Liam took a deep breath that turned into a sharp yelp as he felt a leather strap hit across his ass. He closed his eyes and braced himself, knowing Kyle wouldn’t stop until he felt like it. The blows moved from the bottom of his thighs, up his back to his shoulders. It felt like his skin was on fire. Liam heard broken sobs that he later realized were coming from him.

He almost didn’t notice when the blows stopped. Then he heard the camera going off again. He tried to regain control of his breathing when he felt Kyle’s fingers, covered in lube probing at his entrance. He wanted to say something. Wanted to ask him to stop. To slow down. But Kyle had told him not to speak. Liam wanted to be good. He needed to be. He didn’t want Kyle to decide he wasn’t worth the effort. He wanted to be a real sub. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists and Kyle’s fingers roughly shoved into him, stretching him out for a moment before replacing them with his cock. He wasn’t wearing a condom. Liam couldn’t get diseases, but Kyle didn’t know that.

 

Through the pain and Kyle’s degrading dirty talk, Liam could hear the camera again. When Kyle was done, he pulled Liam off the bed and pushed him back onto the floor.

 

“Good boy.” He muttered, pulling his pants back on. That was all Liam needed to hear. He couldn’t help but smile and beam with pride. He was good. He was what Kyle wanted. It was worth it.

 

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

             Liam got used to things very quickly. He only ever took the collar off to shower. He spent almost every weekend at Kyle’s house. Luckily, Kyle didn’t make him quit lacrosse. When they were together, Kyle tested Liam’s pain limits. They experimented with all different kinds of toys and scenarios. Liam found that he didn’t like most of them. But some of them were great. He felt like he belonged. He felt wanted. He existed only to do and be what Kyle wanted. When in Kyle’s presence, unless ordered otherwise, he was always on his knees. He never made eye contact. He never spoke unless told to. He was even getting used to the camera. It was different. He didn’t feel like himself. But he was doing so well. He was becoming the perfect sub. Kyle was so proud of him, and loved that Liam healed so quickly. He didn’t notice anything strange about it. He just saw it as an opportunity to do more at once. A challenge to see if he could make marks that lasted. And he certainly tried. Liam wondered what would happen to a human subjected to what Kyle put him through. But he wasn’t human. He was strong. He could take it. He could make his master proud.

 

~*~

 

              It was 7pm. Time to take a break from school work and eat something. Liam was not expecting the knock at his door. His step father had paid extra for him to have a dorm room all to himself, and he didn’t have any friends at school. He almost ignored it, when he caught the scent from the other side. Flinging the door open, Liam grinned and wrapped his arms around his alpha. Scott laughed and hugged him back tightly. They sat on Liam’s bed and shared a pizza while catching up. As Liam began telling him about Kyle, Scott’s face began to drop. Soon, he had his ‘people are trying to kill us’ face.

 

              “What? I know it sounds weird. But it’s totally normal. It’s BDSM. That’s just how it is.”

 

              “No. Liam… It’s not. Lydia and Kira are in a BDSM relationship. I mean, they’re both switches, but they talk about this stuff and their community all the time. It’s nothing like that. There’s this phrase they’re always saying. ‘Safe Sane and Consensual’. I mean… Do you even have a safe word?”

 

              “I don’t need one. He doesn’t do anything I can’t handle.” Liam’s voice wavered slightly.

 

              “Who decides that? Him or you?” Scott reached over and placed a comforting hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Liam. This guy. He’s not a dom. He’s an asshole. You deserve better.”

 

              “But… I need him.” Liam reached up and touched the collar around his neck. “It’s not perfect but… I need this.”

 

              “What if I gave you what you need?”

 

              “What?”

 

              “Yeah. I mean… I’m your alpha. I could be your dom. The girls are always going to this dungeon. They have like… Classes and parties. We could figure everything out.”

 

              “I don’t know.”

 

              “Just think about it. At the very least, don’t see this guy again. He’s bad for you Liam. I can’t… I don’t want anything to happen to you. You deserve someone who can take care of you. Please.”

 

               “I… I won’t go back to him. And… I have exams in two weeks. After that, I’m home for the summer. We’ll talk then.”

 

               Scott smiled bright enough to light up the room. He grabbed Liam and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

               “Thank you. I worry about you. You’re my beta.”

 

               “Yours.” Liam whispered after Scott left.

 

~*~

 

                The following two weeks were the hardest of Liam’s life. Staying away from Kyle was harder than he thought it would be. His neck felt strange without the collar. He sent him an e-mail explaining that they couldn’t see each other anymore. He didn’t hear anything back. Either he moved on and found someone else, or Scott tracked him down and paid him a visit. Both were equally likely. Scott was always protecting him. Liam was a werewolf because Scott refused to give up on him. Everything since that night… Scott was always there for him. Scott was his alpha. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

 

                When Liam arrived home, he couldn’t wait to see Scott. After spending a day with his parents, Liam rushed over to Scott’s apartment.

 

                As soon as his alpha opened the door, Liam pounced on him.

 

                “Ok.” He murmured into his neck. “Let’s try it.”

 

                Scott grinned and nodded. “There’s a class Friday night. It’s all about dynamics and communication. Kira said that they went to that one before and it’s really good. It also sounds like a good place to start.”

 

                “Yeah. Friday. Um. Until then can we still… I mean.”

 

                “Oh! Yeah. Sure. Like small stuff?” Scott cleared his throat and lifted Liam’s face to look him in the eye. “What do you need?”

 

                 Liam’s jaw dropped. He’d never been asked that. “Can I… Can we watch tv together and I can just… Sit at your feet?”

 

                 “Sure. That sounds fine.” Scott kissed his cheek and led him into the living room. Scott sat on the couch and Liam sat on the floor, leaning against his leg. As they watched some movie Liam had never heard of, Scott’s hand reached down and he began playing with Liam’s hair, scratching lightly behind his ears and at the nape of his neck. Liam found it hard to concentrate on anything else. His head began to feel fuzzy and he couldn’t help but smile as he nuzzled Scott’s knee. “Such a sweet puppy.” Scott whispered. Liam’s heart skipped a beat and he grinned, pressing his face against Scott’s leg. “You like that? Are you my puppy?” Liam nodded shyly and Scott rubbed the back of his neck and his shoulders. “What else do you like, puppy?” Liam opened his mouth to speak and couldn’t find his words. He had tunnel vision and all he wanted was for Scott to keep touching him. He shook his head and curled his body closer to Scott. “That’s ok. Do you wanna go to bed? We can get some rest and talk in the morning.” Liam nodded again and held Scott’s hand in place. “Don’t worry. I won’t stop touching you.”

 

                 They curled up in bed wrapped around each other as Scott rubbed Liam’s back.

 

                 “Thank you.” Liam whispered as they began to doze off.

 

~*~

 

                The next few days went about the same. Both of them just getting used to being in each other’s space while letting Liam indulge in his submissive side. When Friday rolled around, Scott called Kira in a panic about what they should wear to the dungeon. She laughed at him. Clearly, her girlfriend was a bad influence.

 

                “Wear whatever you want. Whatever makes you comfortable. There’s no uniform.”

 

                “Oh. Shouldn’t there be leather? And a lot of black?”

 

                “Scott… No.” Kira started laughing again. “There can be. If you want. But there doesn’t have to be. Lydia likes to wear lace when we go to play parties. It’s whatever you want it to be. You feel comfortable in jeans and a tshirt? Wear jeans and a tshirt. You wanna dress head to toe in leather? Go for it. Black, red, purple, pink, white, whatever. The last party we went to, I wore my Thor shirt.”

 

                “So like… a tshirt and jeans with my jacket and boots?”

 

                “Yes Scott. That’s fine. Are you staying for the party after the class?”

 

                “There’s a party?”

 

                “Yeah. Lydia and I are going. Maybe we can show you some stuff.”

 

                “Yeah, sure. Maybe. Let me see if Liam wants to.”

 

~*~

 

                The dungeon wasn’t exactly what either of them expected. There was a little hallway lobby in the front with a sign in desk, a row of raised chairs and a little smoking area with couches and a gas fire pit. Then there was another room with couches and doors that led to the bathroom. The next room had what looked like huge black Xs in the corners, more couches, big throne-like chairs, and big leather bed platforms. There was a floor to ceiling cage at the back wall, and the center of the room was filled with folding chairs in front of a small platform.

 

                “Do we just…”

 

                “I guess.”

 

                They sat down and fidgeted for a while, watching others wander in and sit down.

 

                “You guys new?” A girl in a blue dress with a brown and white collar around her neck sat down next to them.

 

                “That obvious?”

 

                “Just a little.”

 

                A man wearing a leather vest kissed the top of her head and sat down on the other side of her. “You making new friends?” She grinned and nodded. “I’m Max. This is Sadie.”

 

               “Liam.”

 

               “Scott. We were just saying, this is our first time here. Our friends come here all the time though. Lydia and Kira.”

 

               “Ooo! I love them!” Sadie bounced a little in her seat. “Lydia’s suspending me at the party tonight.”

 

               “Suspending?”

 

               “She’s gonna tie me up, attach the ropes to that ring, and hoist me up.”

 

               Scott’s jaw dropped as he stared at the ring attached to the ceiling. “That’s…”

 

                “That. Sounds. Awesome!” Liam gasped out behind him. “I love being tied up. If the ropes aren’t too tight. And it’s not for too long.” Liam blushed and looked down. Five minutes and he was already sounding whiney.

 

                “Well, obviously.” Sadie shrugged. “If it’s too tight, you let the top know and they loosen it. If you start to cramp up or go numb, you let them know and they untie you.” She looked at him confused for a minute. “You’ve played with some assholes before, huh?”

 

                 “Just the one.” Liam mumbled.

 

                “Well good riddance to that. You’ll really like this class tonight. It should clear up any nonsense that douche put in your head.”

 

                Scott grinned at Liam and took his hand. Liam smiled shyly in return. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

 

~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

The teacher for the class was a sixty year old woman who introduced herself as Mistress Helen. She had a warm smile and seemed to like to engage the room in the lesson. After explaining something, she would call on people and ask them for examples. Some of the people were new like Liam and Scott and didn’t know. She would just smile at them and tell them that was perfectly valid and move on to someone else. But when she asked Liam to give an example of a hard limit, he still wanted to answer.

“Um. Photos. I don’t like having my picture taken during… Scenes, and stuff.”

“Very common.” Mistress Helen nodded. “It’s important to know what your partner’s hard and soft limits are. For both tops and bottoms. Limits are to be respected. Communication is one of the most important aspects of BDSM. We’re not mind readers. I can’t tell you how many subs I’ve met who didn’t think they were allowed to have limits. Everyone has limits. If your limits aren’t being respected, walk away. Before playing with someone, talk to them. Get an idea of what they love, what they like, what they don’t quite like, and what they absolutely hate. And check in! During a scene, it’s important to maintain communication. Personally, I like the stop light system. Green means keep going, yellow means check in with me, red means stop. Back in the old days we used ‘mercy’ instead of red. If you play with me, I respond to both.”

Scott wondered if he should be taking notes. Though most of it seemed pretty straightforward.

“Now. Who wants to come up here and help me demonstrate a scene negotiation? We won’t actually be doing a scene, just going through the beforehand.”

Liam was surprised to notice his hand rising without his permission. Even more surprised to hear Mistress Helen call him up. He stood up, trying to keep his hands from shaking and walked up into the platform.

“Now, what’s your name?”

“Um. Liam.”

“And what are some of your favorite things to do in a scene?”

“Well… I really like being tied up. I like flogging. I like… Being choked. Those are like… The main ones, I guess. And I really like just being on my knees.”

“Alright. And your hard limits?”

“Cameras… Um… Nipple play? They’re really sensitive and any kind of… biting or pinching or anything is just bad. Being left alone when I’m tied up.”

“Ok, that’s a safety issue.” Mistress Helen turned to address the room. “Never. Ever. Leave a bottom tied up alone. Ever.” She turned back to Liam. “Anything else?”

“Whips. I hate whips.”

“Alright. Any soft limits?”

“Um… Spanking? Paddles, canes, belts. Anything like that. I don’t mind it, and sometimes it’s kinda nice, but only a little. I also like dirty talk, but I hate being insulted.”

“Alright. I also love flogging. I enjoy doing electric play. And I love pet play. My hard limits are sexual activity, fire play, and passive aggressive behavior. My soft limit is age play. I don’t do ABDL.” She smiled and he couldn’t help smiling back. “How do you feel about marks?”

“I don’t really care. I don’t mark easy and I heal really fast.”

“Alright. Any blood issues I should know about?”

“Nope.”

“Are you on any medications?”

“Nope.”

“Any current or former injuries or health problems?”

“Nope.”

“Your safe word?”

“Ummm… I… I like the stop light system.”

“Any questions for me?” Liam had about a million questions, but none that pertained to their demo negotiation, so he shook his head. “Alright. Very good. You can sit back down.” Liam smiled and returned to his seat. Scott took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a bright grin.

“Now, it’s important to remember that not every relationship is the same. BDSM doesn’t have one guidebook that everyone follows. There are only a few things that everyone should follow. Open communication. Mutual respect. And maintaining safe, sane, and consensual practices. Outside of that, there are many different kinds of dynamics. Top/bottom, dominant/submissive, master/slave, handler/pet, big/little, and many more. Each relationship has their own dynamic. The important thing is to know what makes you and your partner comfortable.”

Scott and Liam looked at each other. It was a lot of information all at once. But it was a good start. After the class, people started to file in for the party. The chairs were cleared away and a door on the other side of the room was opened revealing a long hallway. All of a sudden, Liam felt someone leap onto him from behind and wrap their arms around him.

“LIAM!” Kira yelped into his ear.

“KIRA!” He screeched back, laughing as he reached up and squeezed her arms. Lydia shook her head and chuckled as she hugged Scott.

“Glad you guys could make it. How’d you like the class?”

“It was great. A little overwhelming.”

“Yeah. Mistress Helen is the best. But things can be a bit much for beginners.”

“So, we heard you’re suspending somebody tonight?” Liam tried to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah! Sadie. I love doing rope suspensions. And Sadie’s such a sweetie. Do you want me to put you up Liam?” Liam grinned and nodded quickly. “Awesome. And we can teach Scott some rope work. Suspensions are not something you wanna start with, but we can teach you a lot of the basics.”

Lydia did Sadie’s suspension first to show them how it was done. Liam grew more excited by the second. All the better that it would be someone he knew and trusted. He was so grateful to have such a close pack. He knew he would be safe with them. Knew that Scott would always be there for him.

When Lydia was done with Sadie, she gathered up the ropes and grinned at Liam. “Wanna go next?” Liam bit his lip and nodded, standing in front of her nervously. Lydia worked slowly, showing Scott the knots and styles she was using. Liam felt himself growing warm and fuzzy as she worked. The ropes were snug against him and the feel of them calmed him.

Scott watched carefully as Lydia worked. But he couldn’t help but feel strange as he noticed the look on Liam’s face. His beta leaned into Lydia’s touch, allowing himself to be maneuvered however she wanted him. When she connected the ropes to the ring, she ran her fingers through his hair before lifting him up. Liam’s face went slack and he grinned. Lydia fastened the rope when he was about four feet off the ground, laying horizontally with his arms bent behind his back. Scott bristled slightly when Lydia ran her fingers over Liam’s cheek. She rocked him slightly and then spun him slowly.

“How’re you doing?” She murmured.

“Uh-huh.” Liam closed his eyes and smiled, not able to engage much more than that.

“Do you know about the colors?”

“Green. So much green. Is there a color above green? What about blue?”

Kira giggled and spun him the opposite direction. “I think he likes it.”

Scott smiled. He was so glad that Liam was enjoying himself. He couldn’t place the weird feeling creeping in his gut. It was almost like… Jealousy. Which made no sense. But when Kira reached over and tugged on Liam’s hair, causing the beta to moan, Scott had to bite his own tongue to keep from growling. His beta. His. He took a soft breath and shook his head, smiling again. He was being silly.

When Lydia lowered Liam back down Kira rubbed his belly. “How’re you feeling?” She murmured.

“Mmm. I flew.”

Scott laughed and sat on the crash matt next to him, petting his hair as Lydia undid the ropes. Liam whined as he felt them being taken away.

“Maybe when you come out of it, we can teach Scott and have him try some ties on you?”

“Yeeeeeessssssss.” Liam moaned and pressed his face against Scott’s leg. “Want you to tie me up.”

“I’d like that too.”

~*~

That night, Lydia and Kira taught Scott basic ties and knots that were a combination of Shibari and ship rigging. Liam all but melted in Scott’s arms, his eyes closing as little broken sounds left his mouth every few minutes. Scott was surprised how much he was enjoying himself. The feel of Liam in his arms. How much the younger boy trusted him. How good it felt to handle him like that. His beta. Scott felt the possessiveness flare up inside him again. Maybe he was getting as much out of this as Liam was.

~*~

The next morning, Liam hovered underfoot as Scott made breakfast, trying to be helpful.

“Liam.” Scott said firmly, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders. “Go into the living room. Sit on the floor in front of the couch. Pick out a movie. And wait there for me.”

Liam bit his lip and nodded. He wanted to help, but he wanted to do as he was told.

When Scott joined him in the living room, he sat down in his usual spot, letting Liam lean against his leg. They both relaxed, watching the movie for a few minutes before Scott reached down and pressed a piece of a pancake against Liam’s lips. Without thinking, Liam opened his mouth and ate it. It wasn’t until he swallowed it that he realized that Scott was hand feeding him. It was new and strange. But nice. They sat there for a couple hours, Scott feeding him as they watched the movie. When the movie was over and the food was gone, Scott took a deep breath.

“So… I’ve been thinking… I like this. You and me… And I think… It’s more than me just giving you what you need. I think I need it too. We can figure out the details but… I want us to be… Like… I…”

“Why, Scott McCall.” Liam grinned, shifting so he could look up at him with his head on Scott’s knee. “Are you asking me out?”

Scott threaded his fingers in Liam’s hair and tugged gently. “Yeah. I guess I am. What do you think”

“Mmm. I think that’s a great idea.”

Scott leaned down and captured Liam’s lips with his own. He kissed him gently at first before forcing Liam’s mouth open with his tongue. Liam opened up for him like it was instinct. Like all he wanted was to be whatever Scott wanted. Scott was hesitant at first, moving slowly, knowing what Liam had been through with Kyle. He kept his fingers in Liam’s hair, but let the beta control the pace. He wanted this to be perfect. To do it right.  
  
~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Scott learned from his friendship with Stiles, it was that Google is the best invention ever. Though five hours in, Scott wasn’t so sure. He called Kira in a panic.

 

“How common is sub drop? Is that a real thing I should be worried about? What do I do about it?”

 

“First, take a deep breath. It’s fine. It happens. It’s happened to both me and Lydia before. You saw how floppy Liam got last night? That was sub space. It’s caused by a rush of endorphins. It’s like a high. Sub drop is the crash after the high.”

 

“What do I do though? Can I prevent it?”

 

“Sure. It doesn’t happen all the time. Aftercare is important. Everyone has their own needs. Like, I’m super into cuddling. After a scene, I need to be held. Lydia on the other hand, needs conversation. Regardless, hydration is important before and after a scene. Never play on an empty stomach. Never play drunk. And talk. Talk, talk, talk. Figure out what you both need. It’s gonna take time to get the hang of it. And if he does get sub drop, just be there for him and help him through it.”

 

“What if I fuck this up?”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I dated you, remember? I know how you are. You’ll be fine.”

 

~*~

 

“What do you get out of this?” Scott asked, Liam kneeling between his legs, resting his head on Scott’s thigh. “Kira and Lydia say that it’s different for everyone. What is it for you?”

 

“It’s… A lot of things I guess. It keeps me calm. I’m not angry. Not worried. Just… At peace. And it… It just feels right. Ya’know? Like this is where I belong. And the pain part of it… It just feels good. Like… I don’t know.”

 

“Cathartic?”

 

“Yeah. What about you?”

 

“I don’t really know. I feel like… You’re my beta. I’m your alpha. It’s my job to take care of you. To protect you, and give you what you need. You’re mine.”

 

Liam grinned and pressed his face against Scott’s leg. “Yours… You know, I was thinking… You said I can ask for things. That I should be open and honest about what I want.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“You’re my alpha. You’re also my boyfriend, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well… We haven’t done anything but kiss… I know we’re still learning and figuring out all the kink parts of it… But what about…” Liam nuzzled his face against the inside of Scott’s thigh, creeping a bit higher. Scott bit his lip and pet Liam’s hair.

 

“I didn’t want to pressure you.”

 

“No pressure. I want to.”

 

“Does puppy want a treat?”

 

“Oh my god. That was so lame, but kinda hot. I really like it when you call me puppy.” Liam mouthed at Scott through his jeans.

 

“Do you like acting like a puppy?” Liam nodded and nipped gently at Scott’s thigh. “Here you go, puppy.” Scott opened his jeans and pulled himself out. Liam didn’t waste any time getting his mouth around the head of the cock in front of him.

 

“Good puppy.” Scott gasped as Liam swallowed him down. “That’s my good boy.” He tangled his fingers in Liam’s hair, tugging slightly, feeling Liam moan around his cock. “Touch yourself puppy. Wanna see you get off on sucking my cock.”

 

Scott was almost surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. But it just felt natural. He felt himself getting a rush from the whole situation. Seeing Liam on his knees for him. Watching his cock disappear into his beta’s mouth. That flare of possessiveness rose up again and Scott tightened his grip in Liam’s hair, forcing the younger boy to deep throat him, and just held him there for a moment. When he let him back up, Liam gasped for air, but he had that fuzzy, happy look on his face again. Within seconds, Liam was coming. The sight of his beta coming undone was enough to send Scott over the edge.

 

After tucking himself back into his jeans, Scott pulled Liam up onto the couch and into his lap.

 

“Good puppy.” He murmured, petting Liam’s hair and rubbing his back. “So good for me.”

 

~*~

 

When Lydia first taught him how to throw a flogger, Scott felt like the biggest idiot. It took a while for him to start to get the hang of it. But once he did, it felt awesome. He couldn’t wait to try it out on Liam.

 

Once they were confident he knew what he was doing, they all met up at the dungeon for a play party. Lydia and Kira’s toy bag was quite possibly the coolest thing Scott had ever seen. They had everything.

While Scott tied Liam to one of the big Xs in the corner (which Lydia informed him was called a Saint Andrew’s Cross) Kira brought out a pair of red deerskin floggers.

 

“You ready Pup?” Scott murmured, stroking Liam’s back gently.

 

“Yeah. I’m… I’m good.”

 

Scott took the floggers and situated himself behind Liam. He started slow, throwing the floggers so that just the tips of the falls brushed against Liam’s back. A gentle tease before he moved closer, his strokes falling a little harder.

 

Liam shivered from the breeze and from the anticipation. He hadn’t been flogged in a long time. The girls offered, but Scott’s growl at the mere suggestion nipped that in the bud. But now. This was Scott. His alpha. Liam let himself relax against his bonds as he felt the leather kiss across his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kira tying Lydia up. Little jolts of electricity coming from her fingertips against the other girl’s skin. No one else was in the main room, and when someone crossed through, she would stop, causing Lydia to huff. “If we’re going to do electric play in public, use the wand.”

 

Liam chuckled at them before a hard thud against his back knocked the wind out of him. Scott eased up for a few strokes before delivering another hard one. Liam moaned softly and tugged at the ropes around his wrists.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green.” Liam closed his eyes as the harder blows became more frequent. He let himself float along, whimpering softly when he felt Scott stop and rub his back.

 

“Still good?” He asked, kissing Liam’s shoulder.

 

“Mhm.” Liam smiled and rolled his head back. Scott chuckled and kissed him again before stepping back and starting up again. He got into a smooth rhythm, watching Liam’s skin flush with each stroke. Nearly an hour later, Scott set the floggers aside, untied Liam, and took him over to one of the couches against the wall. Scott held him close and fed him sips of apple juice, murmuring words of encouragement.

 

~*~

 

Later, the four of them gathered in the kitchen at the end of the hall and picked at the snacks set up.

 

“What was that spikey wheel thing you were using earlier?” Liam asked Kira once he was able to form complete sentences.

 

“The one that looks like the boot spur? It’s called a Wartenberg Wheel. It feels really good.”

 

“Hm. We’ll have to try that one.”

 

“Oh, you should. Do you like sensation play?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well… It’s less of an emphasis on pain and more on all the different types of sensation. Hot, cold, electricity, pointy, soft… Pretty much everything. It’s especially fun with sensory deprivation. Being tied up and blindfolded with just the different touched. Lydia and I can make a whole day of it.”

 

“That sounds… Really fun. I’ve been thinking about sensory deprivation.”

 

“Really?” Scott’s head tilted to the side.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure it was something I wanted to do. But it seems like something that would be good for me. Ya’know?”

 

“Yeah. We can try it. Is there anything else you’ve been thinking of?”

 

“Um… A few things. But I’m not sure about them yet.”

 

“Ok. Let me know.” Scott smiled and kissed Liam gently, excited to see what the other boy had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

“Liam, come here.”

Liam walked into the living room and stood in front of Scott. His alpha’s voice always had an edge to it when they played. Not a hard edge. But authoritative. It always sent a shiver up Liam’s spine. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Liam stripped down. His muscles relaxing as he moved. 

“Fold them and put them on the coffee table.”

Liam’s body moved nearly on its own. Instinctively reacting to Scott’s commands. He felt everything else drift away. When Scott placed his hand on Liam’s cheek, he leaned into the touch. 

“On your knees.”

Liam sank down, his mind clearing. He felt himself drifting into headspace. Scott sometimes had to ease him into it. If Liam was worked up, or agitated, they couldn’t just jump into a scene. Scott had to take him down slowly. Gently but firmly settling him into his headspace.

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was kneeling on Scott’s living room floor, naked with his hands in his lap. He felt Scott rest his hands on his shoulders.

“Are you ready?”

Liam nodded and relaxed as Scott handed him the ear plugs to put in himself then tied the blindfold in place. They both took a moment to collect themselves. Liam couldn’t see or hear. He was more vulnerable than he’d ever allowed himself to be. There was nothing to think about. All of his focus was on Scott. Where he was. What he was doing. What he wanted. All he had to do was move where Scott moved him. There was no room for anything else. No nerves. No anger. Just him and his alpha.

Scott rubbed his hands gently over Liam’s arms, shoulders, and back. Then he moved in front of him and took his hands, tying his wrists together. He moved very slowly, making sure that Liam knew what he was doing. He wasn’t sure how Liam would react. He didn’t want to startle him.

Scott lifted Liam onto his feet and led him to the kitchen. He pulled one of the chairs away from the table and sat Liam down. Liam was still a little twitchy. Turning his head, trying to see or hear something. Scott placed his hand on Liam’s neck and kissed the top of his head. His thumb rubbing up and down on Liam’s throat to calm him. When Liam settled, Scott reached over to the chopped fruit on the table, picked up a piece of strawberry, and pressed it to Liam’s lips. Liam opened his mouth tentatively, wrapping his tongue around Scott’s fingers as he sucked the fruit into his mouth. He fed him there for a few minutes before taking a damp washcloth and cleaning Liam’s face.

Liam shifted in the chair, feeling himself sink further into subspace. Surrendering himself wholly to his alpha. There wasn’t a thought or a feeling that wasn’t a response to what Scott wanted from him. The first few times he went into subspace, it terrified him. Being that vulnerable. That level of submissiveness. It frightened him less as time went on. The more he and Scott talked about it. The more he talked to the girls about it. He became more and more comfortable with himself and what he needed. He trusted Scott implicitly. He knew he could trust him. In those moments, removed from himself, there was no room for anger. Just a sweeping calm.

Scott helped him back to his feet and led him into the bedroom. He helped him up onto the bed, laying him on his stomach. Liam shifted a bit to get comfortable and exhaled slowly. Scott pulled out the Violet Wand, pressing it to Liam’s skin without turning it on at first so he knew what was about to happen. He turned it on the lowest setting, dragging it down Liam’s spine.

Electrical play was nothing like actually being electrocuted. Which was no fun at all, and something Liam would be happy to never experience again. But it was more static electricity. On the lowest setting it was almost like being tickled. As Scott turned the device up, Liam’s skin began twitching and his hips jerked at the sensation. Scott ran the wand over his back, up his arms, and down his legs, savoring the little broken whimpers Liam let out.

When he was done, he pulled a bottle of massage oil from the nightstand and poured it into his hands before rubbing Liam’s still twitching muscles. 

Liam moaned loudly as Scott’s hands worked him over. The intimate touches so much more intense when they were all his brain had to focus on. When the massage started drifting from practical to sensual, Liam felt his body arch up into Scott’s touches. He let out a needy whimper when Scott’s fingers started kneading his ass, his fingers brushing down across his hole. Liam spread his legs wider and lifted his hips. Somewhere in the back of his fogged over mind, it occurred to him that he might be embarrassed by displaying himself like that. But he just did not care one bit. He wanted his alpha inside him, and he wanted it now. Scott rubbed his fingers over Liam’s entrance, not pushing in until Liam let out a keening whimper that sounded like a starving dog begging for its supper.

Liam let out a choked moan when he felt Scott’s fingers finally press into him. He twisted his wrists in their bonds and dug his fingers into the pillow above his head. He didn’t want to beg too much. Didn’t want to be needy. Sometimes Scott liked it. But this was about total submission. Taking and doing what Scott wanted. He whimpered softly as Scott stretched him, trying to keep his hips still.

When Scott finally withdrew his fingers and pressed into him, the both moaned loudly. Not that Liam could hear Scott’s enjoyment. Scott ran his hands up Liam’s back, squeezing his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Liam’s neck as he rocked slowly into him. He started slow and gentle, the way he always did when he wanted to get Liam worked up. But before long, his thrusts were getting harder and faster, slamming into his beta who was whimpering and moaning underneath him. Then he started to slow down again, before speeding back up. He carried on like that for a while, bringing them both to the edge before pulling back again. Finally, he reached down and too Liam’s cock in his hand, stroking him quickly as he bit down on the crook of his neck and came inside him, still rocking his hips until Liam followed. 

They laid there for a moment before Scott got up and grabbed another wash cloth, cleaning Liam off, pressing kisses to his skin. He checked the ropes around Liam’s wrists and gave his beta a moment to collect himself before helping him back up and leading him into the living room. He laid him on the couch and sat next to him, resting Liam’s head on his lap. He grabbed a book off the coffee table and read as he played with Liam’s hair, sending his beta off to sleep.


End file.
